Just a few words
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: De courts textes, sans commentaire d'auteur, simplement à apprécier pour se détendre. (Présence de Thelthazar et Mannindha )
1. Un paradis éphémère (Thelthazar)

Shin se posa sans douceur au bar de la taverne construite avec son groupe. Depuis que la magie chutait, ils ont été bien obligés de se trouver un gagne pain rentable et moins dangereux. Le demi-élémentaire s'inquiétait pour sa condition, il vivait grâce à un être magique, peut-être qu'il n'en avait plus pour long désormais. Ce détail avait le don de le ronger par la noirceur et le désespoir. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Grunlek le sortit de ses pensées en posant une chope de cidre devant lui, le faisant sourire. Son humeur s'égaya dès la première gorgée. La route avait été longue, cela se lisait sur son visage. Un homme débarqua brusquement dans l'établissement, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. Balthazar se redressa avec agacement, paré à faire son sermon habituel.

\- Sérieux Théo, on vient de la faire réparer, alors t'es mignon et tu fais doucement !

Le paladin, revenant de sa quête, lança la récompense devant ses deux amis au comptoir et se dirigea dans le même mouvement vers le mage. Ce dernier essaya de s'échapper mais se fit quand même capturer dans les bras forts. Il se débattit mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant les baisers dans son cou. Le soldat lui susurra quelques mots aguicheurs, ses avances reçues avec un baiser langoureux avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage. L'archer soupira désespérément avec le Nain, tous deux habitués à ce spectacle.

\- Déjà qu'on le voit pas souvent, Bob accapare toute son attention lorsqu'il rentre, fit le barman en essuyant un verre.

\- Faudrait surtout qu'ils arrêtent de faire comme si ce n'est qu'une bête histoire de sexe, râla le bleu avant de prendre une gorgée de boisson. Quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils se manquent tellement qu'ils sont exécrables ; je vois bien comment est Théo quand on voyage pour deviner comment est Bob ici, fit-il, Grunlek roulant ses yeux dans ses orbites avec un air dramatique, acquiesçant ce qu'il avançait. Et quand ils sont ensembles, ils foutent un bordel pas possible, s'engueule, et découche jusqu'à l'épuisement, avant de se séparer à nouveau pour regretter. C'est infernal...

\- En plus, Bob a l'air de se louer à une relation exclusive : il refuse toutes les femmes qui l'accoste. Je me doute que Théo ne cours pas la gueuse non plus.

\- Ils sont exactement comme un couple, sans l'être... C'est vraiment pesant...

\- On devrait les aider un peu, non ? En plaçant les annonces j'ai vu une demande pour un précepteur compétents et riche de savoir dans la contrée voisine, ils peuvent s'y rendre ensemble. Quant à toi, tu pourrais enfin te reposer un peu en forêt ! rit Grunlek.

\- Oh, putain de merde, des vacances..., souffla l'archer en plongeant dans ses mains, s'avachissant dans sa chaise sans aucune grâce. J'ai complètement oublié ce que c'était...

Des coups raisonnèrent sourdement dans la bâtisse, attirant un peu l'attention des clients intrigués. D'un coup d'œil, le Nain fit comprendre à ses deux bardes, des jumeaux excentriques, d'animé la salle pour couvrir les bruits. Le duo se mit à chanter sur un tempo vif et entraînant qui égaya les soûlards, le garçon était plutôt belle-gueule et sa sœur une créature sculptée par les divins. Pour couronné le tout, leurs magnifiques voix étaient parfaitement synchronisées : autant dire que le monde se bousculait au portillon pour venir les voir.

La diversion fonctionna à merveille, plus un son provenant des coucheries des deux amants ne raisonnant jusque dans la grand-salle. Grunlek soupira en se massant le front, se demandant quel meuble il allait encore devoir remplacer après ça.

\- Mais quelque part..., commença Shin, une joie fade, presque amère émanant de son sourire tordu. Si c'est ça notre équilibre, c'est pas plus mal. Tu es heureux, je le suis aussi, Bob et Théo, également... Pourquoi changer une situation qui fonctionne ?...

Le noble héritier le fixa quelques secondes, la fatalité se lisant dans son regard grave, avant qu'il ne sourisse légèrement, feintant la gaieté. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, mais pas non plus avouer que ce qui se passait était trop bancale pour classer ça autrement que "d'éphémère". Bob et Théo étaient des hommes instables, sans arrêt entre la déchirure totale et l'union fusionnelle. Ces deux terres aussi exotiques pour l'une comme pour l'autre s'entre-choquaient sourdement, avec violence, mais réussissaient ensemble à créer une utopie merveilleuse. Oui, une utopie, pas quelque chose de réalisable. Quant à Shin, sont élémentaire pourrait soudainement s'affaiblir et le quitter, soufflant ce brin de vie qui l'habitait dans les contrées éthériques d'un autre monde.

Pendant combien de temps ce faux-semblant de paradis va-t-il exister ? Ils n'en savaient rien, et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils voulaient en profiter autant que possible.


	2. Rapide entrevue (Thelthazar)

Après avoir rencontré Mani au beau milieux de la nuit pour recevoir la missive de leur ami Théo, les aventuriers se sont retrouvés dans la salle de prière de l'église de la lumière. Du moins, l'une d'entre elles. Les nuages qui flottaient autour d'eux, et mués d'une volonté propre, ne les rassurèrent pas, bien malgré la quiétude qui régnait en ce lieu saint.

Balthazar, qui avait ralentit le pas, se retrouva à l'arrière du groupe. Ses yeux détaillèrent la pièce gigantesque baignant dans la lumière, un blanc pur, et le raisonnement d'un clapotis d'eau, dont il fut incapable de savoir d'où il provenait. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention devant lui, l'interpellation familière de Grunlek envers quelqu'un le sortant de sa contemplation, il découvrit Théo. Il se stoppa net, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine, et son souffle devenant court.

Cela faisait bien deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu car l'église avait eu besoin des services du guerrier. C'était le premier regard qu'ils échangeaient après avoir été brutalement arrachés à l'autre sans prévenir. Oui, parce que plutôt que d'envoyé une missive, l'ordre avait fait dépêché un coursier en carriole pour quérir le paladin en pleine quête avec ses amis. Par la suite, les trois hommes furent sans nouvelle pendant de longues semaines avant qu'un miraculeux message, porté par une colombe enchantée, ne leur parvienne pour les convoquer.

Les seules fois où Balthazar et Théo ont été séparés se comptaient sur les doigts d'une mains : après la chute de mirage, et la mort qui avait tenté d'envahir le Cratère. Chaque fois avaient été dur à encaisser, laissant un traumatisme. Ils avaient désormais peur de se perdre, devenant phobique avec le temps. En voyant le soldat lui être enlevé et disparaître à l'horizon, le mage avait fait une crise d'angoisse, et bien manqué de mourir étouffé si Shin ne l'avait pas aspergé d'eau glacée. Il avait été lui même surpris de sa réaction qu'il n'avait pas sentit venir, son corps semblant hors de contrôle.

Alors revoir son amant après autant de nuits froides à broyer du noir et des angoisses, une joie intense pulsa dans ses veines. Les épaules de Théo s'abaissèrent quelque peu, montrant qu'il était plus détendu maintenant qu'il l'avait dans son champ de vision. Ils étaient à nouveau réuni, et c'est ce qui leur importait le plus.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de deux pas, interpellant ses amis en parlant avec trop de politesse à leur goût. Néanmoins, ils étaient entre les murs de l'église de la lumière, donc son comportement obséquieux était tout expliqué. Il jeta un regard à son compagnon resté derrière, et l'implora des yeux de s'approcher. Balthazar fut attiré tel un aimant, son corps réagissant avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait. Il se plaça au côté de Shin, légèrement derrière lui pour se mettre une barrière et ne pas avancer plus, tandis que son cher et tendre expliquait la raison de leur convocation.

Juste l'annonce que la prochaine quête se fera sans lui envoya un frisson d'horreur sous l'épine dorsale du demi-diable. Son souffle commença à se saccader, son cœur s'emballant trop rapidement pour que cela soit normal. Il reconnu la crise et se força prendre de profondes inspirations en fixant le sol, ne voulant passe mettre en scène dans un lieu pareil. Non seulement Théo ne résisterait pas à bondir vers lui, trahissant la nature de leur relation, mais en plus il passerait pour quelqu'un de faible, et donc, non fiable. Pour une raison ou l'autre, il avait tout intérêt à rester calme.

Shin attrapa ses doigts, Barbe-brune ne les voyant pas car Mani était devant eux. Il généra de la glace et forma des petites pointes pour piquer la peau de son ami. La douleur des épines et la brûlure du froid permis à l'esprit du mage de se concentrer sur autre chose, et il put se calmer plus facilement. Il serra les doigts du demi-élémentaire pour le remercier avant de lâcher sa main.

L'elfe habillé de noir resta dubitatif sous les agissement de l'église de la lumière en ce qui concernait leur moral. Sa réflexion fit pouffer l'archer, mais ramena le pyromencien sur Terre, ce dernier parlant le plus bas possible pour reprendre l'insolent qui était visiblement trop honnête.

Suite à un bref, échange, les amants se parlant brièvement pour un léger questionnaires en ce qui concernait la mission. Balthazar tenta sa chance et marchanda sa survie pour la réussite de la mission, chose qui était apparemment prévue dans la mesure de certaines limites. Théo ajouta en le regardant droit dans les yeux que la basse-ville n'était pas du ressort des paladins, laissant comprendre qu'il devra faire attention à lui. Ses yeux étaient si criant de vérité. L'inquiétude, la retenue, l'affection, et la frustration brillant dans les iris bleu clair électrique.

Barbe-brune jeta un œil réprobateur à son soldat, se redressant en roulant une épaule. L'érudit déglutit avec angoisse, comprenant que le dirigeant de l'ordre savait tout depuis un moment. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien, ou ne les mettait-il pas sur un bûcher ensemble ? Il n'en savait rien, mais espérait que cette situation précaire perdure.

Rajoutant une couche, lorsque la question des pertes acceptables fut amenée, Théo fixa son compagnon droit dans les yeux en sous-entendant qu'ils devront plutôt prendre garde à l'adversaire. Le mage déglutit et détourna le regard, arrêtant presque de respirer pour se reprendre. En voyant l'énorme statue de femme, il changea de sujet pour demander qui c'était, apprenant qu'il s'agissait la réincarnation d'une divinité. Shin désira que le soit disant Nain géant soit présenté, et fut intimidé de savoir qu'il s'agissait du supérieur de son ami.

Barbe-brune était plutôt nonchalant, roulant les yeux au ciel lorsque Mani lui demanda s'il n'avait aucun scrupule à commettre un vol organisé tel des criminelles. Il s'en fichait royalement, seul la réussite de la mission lui importait. Le mage parla à nouveau, bafouillant sur le nom du supérieur, et s'excusa de suite pour sa bévue. Il se reprit, bombant le torse en prenant une voix plus rauque afin de se donner de l'assurance et de la prestance. Il accepta solennellement la requête au nom du groupe.

Après quelques détails réglés au sujet du portail, et de l'organisation de la ville, ainsi que de leur mission, les jeunes gens furent parés à partir. Shin tiqua à l'idée de Mani par apport aux prisonniers. Il semblait effectivement trop au courant des méthodes de l'église et de ses magouilles, l'acidité ressortant de ses mots. Son passif avec l'ordre de la lumière n'était peut-être pas aussi doux qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé en premier lieu. Savoir que quelqu'un qui avait également connu les sévices cruelles des églises soit près de lui serra le cœur de l'archer de compassion et de tristesse.

Balthazar, la discussion close suite aux dernières informations, commença à tourner les talons, arrachant son regard au paladin pour ne pas être tenté d'aller vers lui. Il voulait partir en premier, et mettre ça sur le compte du mal aise d'être dans un lieu désirant ne voir que ses tripes au sol. Cependant, le sort en décida autrement, l'impulsivité du guerrier pour être plus précis.

\- Bob, faut que je te parle, c'est important. Suis-moi, s'il te plaît.

La formule de politesse vrilla ses tympans, raclant rudement ses sens en le prenant à rebrousse-poil : il avait horreur d'entendre son amant être ainsi respectueux, c'était un signe qu'il n'était pas lui même. Il craignait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. L'église les avait-elle percé à jour ? Laissait-elle une chance à Théo de se repentir en lui ordonnant de briser sa relation exclusive avec le demi-diable ? Ce dernier avait si peur qu'un tel jour arrive.

Il se retourna, raide, son regard fuyant n'osant pas s'arrêter sur le guerrier. Malgré tout, il s'approcha pour le rejoindre, et le suivit plus loin, sur le chemin d'à côté. Shin les observa pendant que Mani et Grunlek échangeaient sur la prochaine quête, élaborant une stratégie. Le couple s'enfonça dans les nuages blanc qui finirent par les dissimuler totalement, leurs pieds vaguement visibles. Un chant cérémonielle s'éleva depuis le fond de l'église, vibrant dans l'air et couvrant tout autre bruit. Les pieds du soldat firent volte-face, et les bottes du mage glissèrent à moitié sur le carrelage sous le sursaut de leur propriétaire.

La proximité emmêlée, et les quelques gestes dandinant, ne laissèrent aucun doute sur ce qui était en train d'arrivé. Le demi-élémentaire poussa un soupir discret, trouvant ses amis des plus imprudent alors qu'ils étaient dans le lieu même d'extermination des hérésies. En jetant un regard sur le supérieur de son compagnon de route, il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait tout vu. Son angoisse fut-elle ressentit par Barbe-brune, ou alors était-ce le hasard, pour que leurs prunelles se croisent ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de comprendre fut l'air blasé du Nain, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction prévisible de la part de son soldat.

L'archer resta coi, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un supérieur de l'ordre dissimule une relation aussi délétère et blasphématoire aux yeux de ce qu'il servait. Il regarda à nouveau les pieds de ses amis qu'il distinguait légèrement au travers de la brume, devinant facilement l'étroite étreinte de réconfort qui était échangé. Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres, plus fort cette fois, et attira l'attention de Mani qui le questionna du regard.

\- Un problème, bel inconnu ? le charma-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Il le dévisagea, ne sachant pas du tout s'il était sérieux ou non. Étrangement, l'attention ne le laissa pas de marbre. Il soupira de nouveau en s'affaissant sur lui même, lasse. Décidément il était sacrément mal réveillé ce matin.


	3. Tendre moment (Manindha)

Shin se tenait sur un rocher à fleur d'eau, en tailleur et observait les nuages dans le ciel. La beauté du temps ensoleillé et chaud lui plaisait fortement, même si une petite pluie n'aurait pas été de refus. Des mains glissèrent le long de ses flancs mis à nus par son manque de vêtement, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Oh c'est vrai, il en était là.

De longues mèches touchèrent son dos, glissant sur son épiderme bleutée, douces par leurs souples ondulations. La délicatesse de la chevelure poussa l'archer à en faire glisser entre ses doigts. L'instant calme et paisible, bercé par le chant des oiseaux et l'eau s'écoulant tranquillement dans ce petit lac entouré de forêt : un vrai bout de paradis. Plus encore lorsqu'il était accompagné de la plus adorable des muses.

\- Tes cheveux sont terriblement doux, j'adore, ronronna Shin en serrant les bras de Mani autour de sa taille.

\- Alors rejoint moi dans l'eau au lieu de rester perché ici !

Obéissant, le rôdeur descendit et entoura le cou de l'elfe de ses bras, échangeant un long et tendre baiser.


	4. Sweet morning (Mannindha)

Shin se redressa dans son lit, s'étirant un peu avant de regarder autour de lui. La place à ses côtés était vide, mais la chaleur qu'il y avait encore trahissait que la personne auparavant présente venait de partir. Il leva les yeux et vit rapidement Mani devant la fenêtre, ses longues mèches noires aux reflets violets couvrant son dos d'ondulations soyeuses. Il admirait le temps radieux en ce printemps, écoutant le chant des oiseaux qu'ils entendaient parfaitement depuis leur cabane dans l'arbre. C'était une petite masure fabriquée de leur main pour se donner rendez-vous, elle ne payait pas de mine mais était solide et confortable. Ils avaient aménagé l'endroit ensemble, et espérait pouvoir s'y installer un jour.

Le demi-élémentaire se leva, et vint enlacer la taille de son amant, son corps nu épousant le sien pas plus couvert. Ils fermèrent les yeux, inspirant profondément avant d'expirer tranquillement. La symbiose présente entre eux était si incroyable, si parfaite, qu'ils peinaient parfois à la réaliser. Tout semblait si naturel, n'ayant pas besoin de mot pour communiquer et se comprendre, tous deux mués de la même manière de vivre et de penser. Par ce fait, ils comprenaient le besoin de solitude de chacun, et se laissait quelques heures dans leur coin pour se recueillir. Ils se retrouvaient ensuite pour partager leurs hobbys, mélangeant la chasse et la cueillette pour une agréable ballade en forêt, main dans la main.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on se retrouve comme ça..., fit Mani, pensif.

\- Ouais, je sais pas combien de temps exactement..., approuva distraitement l'archer, se resserrant contre le corps chaud.

\- Au moins trois ans que tu exiges des vacances personnelles à tes amis. Deux mois sur six. Ils vont finir par se poser des questions.

\- Je m'en fou, ils se doutent sûrement que je vais voir l'amour de ma vie, sourit Shin avant d'embrasser l'épaule, des mèches ondulées entre ses lèvres et la peau basanée de l'elfe.

\- Dis pas ça, c'est trop mignon ! couina l'alchimiste en jubilant et rougissant, un large sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il le serra dans ses bras.

Shin pouffa adorablement en serrant son compagnon en retour, plongeant dans son cou et mêlant ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Ils cessèrent de rire, caressant doucement leur dos. Puis ils se regardèrent, et de s'embrassèrent tendrement. De longues minutes passèrent tandis qu'ils échangèrent amoureusement, avant que leurs estomacs ne se mettent à protester. Ils s'éloignèrent, surpris, avant de plonger leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, et de rire. D'un commun accord, ils commencèrent à s'habiller, non sans s'être embrassé une dernière fois, Mani allant s'asseoir au bord du lit. En enfilant ses bottes, il commença à tresser ses cheveux par télékinésie grâce à ses pointes de flèches. Shin posa une main sur son épaule pour le stopper, se récoltant un regard intrigué qu'il classa comme étant la chose la plus mignonne au monde.

\- Je peux t'en faire une ? Je tressais souvent les cheveux de Bob quand il avait chaud en Été.

\- Si tu veux.

Fou de joie, l'archer bondit sur le lit, derrière son amant, et attrapa les mèches qui se présentèrent à lui. Il fit d'abord glisser les ondulations à la douceur incomparable entre ses doigts, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, avant de commencer la coiffure. Connaissant ses préférences, le bleu serra bien les brins entre eux, procédant inévitablement plus lentement que le pouvoir de son homme. Ce dernier se laissa docilement faire, appréciant avec lui ce moment de plénitude qui berçait leur mâtiné. Tout était si calme, si paisible, tellement loin du chaos qu'était normalement leur vie.

Entre la chute de la magie et ce qui y était lié, et les histoires ambiguës - Théo et Balthazar se tournant continuellement autour sans réagir - ils peinaient à trouver un brin de tranquillité et de silence. Être en tête à tête, pouvoir apprécier des mâtinés et grasses mâtinés ensemble, partager le luxe d'une ballade en marchant lentement, ainsi qu'un repas en amoureux : c'était une vie parfaite.

Terminant son travail, Shin réuni toutes les tresses dans le dos en les caressants un peu avant d'enlacer son compagnon. Mani serra ses bras en retour, frissonnant sous les baisers agréables qui s'égarèrent sur son cou.

\- Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez Théo pour t'avoir mis sur mon chemin...

L'alchimiste sentit ses yeux lui piquer sous son bonheur intense, son cœur battant incroyablement vite dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna pour prendre la tête de son compagnon entre ses mains, plongeant un regard emplit d'amour dans le sien, le touchant par le fait.

\- C'est moi qui le remercie de s'être porté volontaire pour cette mission, sinon j'aurais dû la faire seul.

L'amateur des pommes fondit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément, entourant son cou de ses bras, son compagnon le faisant chuter sur le lit.

Perdu dans leur étreinte, ces deux hommes oublièrent le monde et ses défauts pour se prouver et apprécier leur amour. Rien n'était plus important que ces quelques petits mots si précieux qu'ils se murmuraient au creux de l'oreille. Si l'amour donnait la vie, alors lorsque leurs yeux se sont croisés pour la première fois, ils venaient enfin de commencer leurs existences.


	5. Face à la tour(Thelthazar,Mannindha)

Mani boudait à moitié en dévisageant Balthazar, époussetant ce qui restait de ses vêtements. Ses araignées longèrent de suite ses tresses pour aller colmater les trous de toiles soyeuses, le faisant tendrement sourire en s'extasiant dessus. Il caressa doucement leurs dos du bouts des doigts.

\- Merci mes petites chéries, vous au moins, vous savez ce que c'est la compassion..., fit-il en terminant sur un tons de reproche en regardant le mage de travers.

\- Oh, ça va, fait pas la gueule ! râla ce dernier, lui même énervé de son propre échec cuisant.

Shin vint vers le nouveau membre de l'équipe, lui apportant une cape sombre qu'il gardait dans son sac au cas ou. L'elfe le remercia chaleureusement en le prenant dans ses bras et embrassant bruyamment sa joue. Sa relation avec lui, bien malgré son aversion pour ses adorables locataires, allait de bon train. Ils étaient plutôt proche, et arborait une amitié tendancieuse dont l'adorable romantisme faisait paternellement sourire Grunlek. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais avait envie d'aller plus loin, et d'explorer cette étrange, nouvelle, et fascinante relation.

Le demi-élémentaire plaça la cape sur ses épaules, lui lança un sourire léger, qu'il vit par ses pommettes remontées, en haussant l'une des siennes. Le télékinésiste savait parfaitement pourquoi leur ami était de mauvaise humeur, et ce n'était pas son échec avec le druide transformé qui en était la cause. L'archer lui avait expliqué que Théo et Balthazar n'avaient encore jamais été séparés aussi longtemps sans que l'un deux soit disparu, l'autre allant activement à sa recherche, soit en se croyant mort.

Les derniers événements avaient été un véritable traumatisme que le couple essayait de gérer en tant qu'adulte, mais le refus de la peur générait de la frustration. Quant à cette dernière, elle résultait d'erreurs bêtes, de défaut de l'attention, de mauvaise humeur exacerbée, et tant d'autre. En clair : ils se manquaient, affreusement.

Mani les trouvait mignon, appréciant particulièrement de les taquiner tel un enfant. Il n'était cependant ni cruel, ni complètement immature, et jouait de l'humour justement pour dédramatiser la situation. Il voulait changer les idées à l'érudit si tendu et raide qu'il pourrait être enfoncé dans la terre comme un pilier. Bien qu'il n'était pas un adepte de la communication et des subtilités sociale, ses araignées percevaient les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient, et réagissaient en conséquence. Grâce à elles, il pouvait juger une situation, et bien se comporter, enfin, dans la mesure du possible.

Ce qui l'alarmait avec Balthazar c'est que ses trois petites chéries étaient apathiques, ne bougeaient que très peu, et refusaient de manger en se cachant sous ses mèches. Il ne saisissait pas bien le concept de l'amour, alors Shin lui avait maladroitement expliqué par un exemple. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, et demandé s'il appréciait. Forcément, Mani avait sautillé comme une petite fille en approuvant, fou de joie et fondant de tendresse. Puis, avant même qu'il ne puisse rendre l'étreinte, le demi-élémentaire s'était séparé de lui, et avait dit : "maintenant imagine que tu n'en auras plus jamais, comme ça, d'un coup." Ça l'avait attristé, il s'était senti subitement vide, et démuni, perdu.

Même si son ami avait ajouté que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que des sentiments amoureux pouvaient engendrer, il avait déjà parfaitement compris. Il ne fit pas une plus grande analyse du geste et des mots pourtant très parlant, Shin lui même ne l'ayant visiblement pas fait d'ailleurs, car trop troublé par l'explication. Cette dernière lui avait permis de faire preuve de plus de tact avec le mage, et par conséquent, de moins l'énerver. Cela soulageait tout le monde.

Revenant à la réalité, Mani jeta un autre regard emplit de reproche à Balthazar qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Pendant ce temps, l'archer replaça correctement la cape et sa capuche sur son partenaire, esquivant habillement les araignées qui l'appréciaient un peu trop à son goût.

\- T'inquiète, tout le monde y est passé un jour : Shin, je l'ai déjà fait flambé, et Grunlek, je l'ai embrasé avant qu'il n'y ait un lancé de nain !

\- Je t'ai toujours pas pardonné, d'ailleurs !

\- Quant à Théo...

Un sourire malicieux et légèrement pervers étirant les lèvres du demi-diable laissa très facilement deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Cela fit dramatiquement soupirer Shin, et rire Grunlek. L'elfe regarda son ami en penchant légèrement la tête, attendant la fin de sa phrase, chose qu'il lui fut offert avec plaisir.

\- Disons que je me suis enflammé... Bon, aller ! On entre, ou bien ? lança-t-il en tapant dans ses mains, allant vers la porte enchantée.

Comprenant subitement de quoi il parlait, le botaniste prit une grande inspiration, choqué, en faisant les gros yeux, sa bouche grande ouverte cachée par sa paume. Puis il jubila en rougissant, taquinant le mage par la pensée en se dandinant. Décidément, il adorait voyager avec ce groupe.


	6. Message urgent (Thelthazar)

Tesla terminait de mettre de l'ordre dans son bureau, préparant les futurs conflits qui risquaient d'arriver. Un parchemin roula au sol entre ses pieds, la faisant râler en marmonnant, elle se retourna donc et vit une ombre debout juste derrière elle. Elle sursauta brutalement en criant, son cœur ratant un battement alors qu'elle posa une main dessus.

\- Bon sang, Lennon ! Frappez avant d'entrer !

\- J'aurais bien voulu mais...

Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, les yeux de l'archimage suivant son mouvement. La porte avait tout bonnement disparu, sûrement dû aux derniers événements. La femme se remit de ses émotions, poussant un profond soupir avant de se craquer la nuque.

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- J'aurais besoin de votre volatile d'invocation pour un message.

\- C'est un messager magique de classe neuf, en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de...

\- Je sais, et avec tous le respects que je vous dois, c'est extrêmement important...

Le regard suppliant qu'il eut, à la fois emplit de tristesse et d'inquiétude la fit céder. Elle soupira, puis se retourna vers son bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir un parchemin. Une fois ce dernier entre ses mains, le mage couru vers la fenêtre, et se laissa glisser sur les genoux. Il sortit son papier à lettre et son crayon à charbon de sa poche, écrivant quelques lignes d'une main tremblante.

Tesla, bien que curieuse, n'eut pas le temps de se rapprocher suffisamment, qu'il avait déjà terminé sa rédaction. Il enroula sa lettre rapidement, et ouvrit le parchemin. Un magnifique oiseau blanc comme la neige, et aux plumes hérissées terminées par une touche de bleu électrique, apparu. Il posa ses yeux entièrement bleu sur lui et pris le message tendu dans son bec doré.

\- Théo de Silverberg.

Dès que le nom du destinataire fut prononcé, le volatile prit son envole dans une rapidité désarmante. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de disparaître dans un éclair qui fendit l'horizon. Enfin détendu, le pyromencien soupira de soulagement, posant son front contre la pierre. Après une petite seconde, il se releva et s'assit sur la bordure de fenêtre, l'archimage déjà devant lui.

\- Un message personnel ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un constat de la situation, si ce n'était que personnel j'aurais envoyé un oiseau ordinaire.

\- Il est loin ?

\- Fort tigre.

\- Dans deux heures le message lui sera remit.

\- Merci infiniment pour votre prêt. Je sais à quel point votre faucon de foudre est précieux.

\- Et inutilisable avant une semaine, désormais...

Embarrassé, Balthazar quitta la pièce, massant ses mains qui tremblaient par l'angoisse qui le rongeait. Il repensa à chaque mot qu'il avait écrit.

« _Théo,_

 _cela fait deux mois, mais je t'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard : vous allez recevoir une attaque sur Castelblanc, et tout porte à croire qu'un malade magique va se joindre à la fête, alors préparez-vous._

 _Partie personnelle à déchirer : Je suis vivant, nous le sommes tous, et je t'annonce que j'ai toujours mes écailles, mes yeux de chats, et mes deux boules. Je suis désolé si tu t'es inquiété, tu vas sûrement me faire une sacré scène à mon retour (après tout c'est toujours moi qui te reproche de ne pas donner signe de vie quand tu disparais). J'espère que je ne te préviens pas trop tard, et que nous nous retrouverons vivant. Si tu meurs avant, je te jure, espèce d'enfoiré, que je réduirais le Cratère en cendre._

 _Alors reste vivant, on arrive aussi vite que possible. J'arrive aussi vite que possible. Je t'aime. Bob._ »


	7. Mise en couple (Mannindha, Thelthazar)

Il était peut-être un peu simplet par moment, mais Mani sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Shin. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Tour pour rejoindre Fort-tigre, leur meneur était ailleurs, et les avaient plusieurs fois perdus. Il digérait encore le deuil de Nina, conscient que sa dernière araignée se sentait bien seule dans sa chevelure, alors il n'était pas prompt à parler avec Bob. De toute façon, le mage se rongeait les sangs et était terriblement silencieux. Au final, seul Grunlek était accessible pour la conversation, bien qu'il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.

Un soir, peu avant d'arriver à Fort-tigre, le botaniste ne tint plus, n'appréciant pas du tout de voir son archer préféré être si distrait. Il attendit donc que les deux autres s'endorment pour se relever. Surpris, Shin, qui montait la garde, l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux avec embarra.

\- On peut parler un peu ? demanda Mani, blessé de cette distance.

\- Il est tard, tu devrais peut-être dormir plutôt, non ?

\- S'il te plaît...

Impuissant sous la petite bouille que lui fit l'elfe, l'archer soupira d'impuissance en baissant la tête. Puis, il se leva et fit signe à son camarade de prendre les devants. Fou de joie, Mani les éloignèrent du camp au travers des arbres pour ne pas que les autres entendent leur discussion. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une petite rivière serpentant dans toute la vallée, et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

\- Tu sembles ailleurs, ça va pas ? demanda le botaniste en laissant son araignée aller plus loin pour attraper quelque chose à manger.

\- Si, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Tu m'esquives et tu ne me parles plus... Moi j'aimais bien nos discutions...

\- Moi aussi, c'est pas ça le soucie ! réagit vivement le demi-élémentaire avec panique, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa gêne. Je... C'est rien, je t'assure, c'est juste toute cette histoire qui me travaille...

\- Je sais que tu mens, je le vois.

\- Mais comment...

Mani se rapprocha de lui en faisant les gros yeux, poussant son ami à se pencher sur le côté pour l'éviter. Prévisible, il chuta sur le flan en riant, l'elfe au dessus de lui brisant son expression comique pour suivre son hilarité. Comme habituellement, Mani termina leur fausse altercation par un baiser sur la pommette, seul coin de peau accessible avec le masque.

Sous la surprise, Shin arrêta de rire et le dévisagea gravement. Son mouvement de recul blessa le botaniste qui sembla enfin comprendre pourquoi il n'était plus comme avant. Il retourna à sa place, et planta ses talons dans le sol pour enlacer ses propres genoux, posant sa tête dessus. Son voisin s'assit rapidement en tailleur, mettant une petite distance entre eux.

\- C'est "ça", donc ? Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait à ce point, déclara l'elfe.

\- Mes seules conquêtes ont été des femmes... Alors tu comprendras que ce qui s'est passé à Fort-tigre avant qu'on aille à la Tour... Est complexe... Retourner là bas m'y a fait repenser, et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé être au dessus, je me suis douté que, comme c'était nouveau... Tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise comme ça.

\- Toi ça ne te fait rien ? demanda l'archer, surpris. Coucher avec un équipier et faire comme si de rien était après ?

\- Bah... C'était le deal, non ? Tu m'as dit "ça ne veut rien dire!" alors j'ai pas agis différemment de d'habitude. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien... J'en sais rien du tout..., soupira-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, s'accoudant à ses genoux. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

Mani sentit son cœur se fissurer. Il n'aimait pas voir Shin aussi mal, surtout en raison de ses sentiments pour lui. Il essayait de tout faire pour le séduire, ayant bien vu que ses dragues ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. De plus, avec la nuit de luxure engagé par l'archer, il avait cru que quelque chose était réciproque.

\- Si tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose, ou qu'au contraire, je ne le fasse plus..., commença à proposer Mani.

\- Nan, ne t'inquiète pas. Faut juste que je mette un peu d'ordre dans tout ça...

L'elfe essaya de comprendre ce qu'il disait, puis se leva en pensant qu'il voulait être seul. Quelle fut sa surprise d'être retenu par le poignet, croisant un regard implorant sa présence. Il se rassit, face au demi-élémentaire cette fois. Ce dernier, restant de profil, fut intimidé, puis retira son masque pour le poser par terre. Son embarra et la rougeur de ses joues fit fondre le botaniste sur place.

\- Déjà... Pour être sûr... Tu pourrais m'embrasser ?

Si extérieurement, Mani ne réagit pas, continuant de le fixer, intérieurement c'était tout autre chose. Des milliers d'explosions dévastaient tout en lui, et des hurlements de joies et de paniques retentissaient dans son esprit. Tant de choses grouillaient, virevoltaient à l'intérieur de son ventre et dans sa tête qu'il crut qu'il allait imploser.

Pensant à un refus, vu sa passivité, Shin baissa les yeux avec embarra, préparant des excuses. Soudain, des mains attrapèrent son visage pour le rediriger, et il vit son ami fondre sur ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, il écarquilla les yeux et écarta ses mains. Puis, il ferma les yeux et sourit en répondant aux multiples petits baisers chastes qui le faisaient planer de bonheur.

Le ressentant, le botaniste prit plaisir et sourit également. Ses mains glissèrent dans les mèches de jais mi-longues, et caressèrent du bout des doigts l'arrière de la nuque. Il apprécia la sensation qu'il jugeait divine, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de retrouver depuis si longtemps.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent après un moment, se souriant doucement. Shin baissa le menton pour essuyer un peu ses lèvres, sa timidité laissant son compagnon complètement attendrit. Celui-ci fit au mieux pour lui laisser le temps d'engager la discussion, mais fut plus impatient qu'il ne le crut, et pris la parole le premier.

\- Alors ?... Ça t'as aidé un peu ?

\- Oui... Beaucoup même... Mani, commença-t-il en lui prenant les mains, rougissant de plus en plus alors qu'il bégayait un peu. Je crois que je t'aime...

\- Moooh, viens là mon bébé ! cria l'elfe en se jetant à son cou et les faisant chuter en arrière, pleurant de bonheur tant son amant était adorable.

Shin rit en l'enlaçant aussi, à la fois surpris et terriblement heureux de cette étonnante mise ne couple. Ils revinrent ensemble au camp dès que le botaniste eut récupéré son araignée restante, et ils se couchèrent ensemble. Le lendemain fut assez mouvementé : Grunlek riait en avouant qu'il se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils allaient se décider, et Balthazar pleurnichait que c'était cruel de lui montrer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore avoir.

Le nouveau couple marchèrent donc en tête, s'enlaçant en montant sur le même cheval, et ne se quittèrent pas à la petite pause sur la route. D'après l'archer, s'ils restaient à côté, ils ne la perdraient pas. Seulement, ils furent si distrait par leurs histoires de champignon, qui était plus un sous-entendu peu discret pour du batifolage, qu'ils n'entendirent nullement la conversation sérieuse avec les soldats de Kiroff.

Lorsque tous reprirent la route, le nain contenait son rire sous l'insouciance des deux êtres, et le mage se languissait de retrouver son propre compagnon, dramatisant. C'est sûr que le groupe entier risquait de donner quelque chose d'assez folklorique.


	8. Retrouvailles S4 (Thelthazar)

Théo traversait la plaine à pied, vêtu d'une armure de cuir sombre avec une veste kaki doublée, une épaulière en acier lui protégeant le côté droit. Il avait dû troquer son armure de paladin pour ne pas être repéré sur les routes alors qu'il allait chez les nains.

Dès qu'il avait vu les gemmes étranges et l'enfer s'abattre sur terre, il avait compris que la guerre était plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Les gemmes étaient minées en profondeur, et ça, il le savait de Grunlek. Quant à l'origine de la gemme, non seulement il la connaissait de par ses cours de contre-bande à l'église, mais également par Balthazar qui en avait déjà fait mention. Normalement, il aurait simplement oublié, mais quand son amant avait parlé de la dangerosité de la pierre, il s'était souvenu des enseignements passés.

Oui, Balthazar Octavius Barnabe est son compagnon de vie. Chose à bien précisée car elle n'est pas passée inaperçue sur le champs de bataille. Le feu qui s'était abattu sur son armée avait une énergie particulière et relative au demi-diable qu'il côtoyait tendrement. Il avait parfaitement reconnu le parfum lui rappelant l'hypocras.

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait trahi, mais plutôt le fait qu'une fois sous le torrent de flammes, il s'en était sorti sans une égratignure, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un coup de vent. Autant dire que le lanceur du sort a été aussi choqué et surpris que les soldats de Castelblanc qui entourait Théo. Le fait qu'il ne brûle pas ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : il avait touché l'enfer d'un peu trop près.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait été vendu, mais dans tous les cas Kiroff ou Castelblanc allait activement le rechercher pour savoir le comment du pourquoi. De toute façon, ces gemmes ne passaient pas inaperçues alors il était certain que son compagnon voudrait découvrir le fond du problème. Grunlek serait irrémédiablement attiré de rejoindre ses racines pour essayer d'agir aussi. Il espérait qu'en ayant deux voix sur quatre pour aller au même endroit, Shin et Mani les suivraient.

La bataille qu'il avait mené était perdue d'avance. Il savait parfaitement que tout le bataillon allait se faire écraser par le piège à la puissance effrayante. Alors, il avait déserté et décidé de faire quelque chose d'utile, et ce n'était pas mourir ici qui l'aurait été.

C'était risqué, mais il connaissait Balthazar, et savait que malgré les deux longs mois sans aucune nouvelle, il le croiserait de nouveau là bas. Pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison, la vie le fit passer par une plaine et voir à l'autre bout quatre silhouette à cheval, dont une rouge et or. Même à plusieurs kilomètres, il reconnaîtrait son groupe atypique sans aucun problème. Une tâche sanguine, une verte petite et ronde, et une fine bleutée ; c'était peu commun dans le Cratère.

\- BOB !

Son appel lui échappa alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, le bonheur de voir son amant vivant faisant pulser le sang à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Le groupe au loin se stoppa, et l'interpeller galopa vers lui dans la seconde qui suivit. Il couru vers lui également, pressé de l'avoir contre lui pour le sentir à nouveau après une si longue séparation bercée par l'angoisse.

Alors que le mage fut à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, il posa pied à terre, et marcha rapidement avec rage. Il tendit ses paumes devant lui alors qu'elles s'entouraient de flammes. Ce fut à ce moment là que Théo dépita, et se sentit subitement penaud. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait des risque à avoir une relation romantique avec un mage doublé d'un demi-diable.

Il fut la cible de nombreuses boules de feu qui, soit le loupaient, soit il les esquivait de justesse avec peu de grâce. Certes, il était immunisé, mais pas ses vêtements de mercenaire. Surpris de la réaction, il fit au mieux pour ne pas être touché, jusqu'à ce que l'érudit soit assez près pour qu'il découvre son expression douloureusement crispé : il était au bord des larmes.

Balthazar se jeta à son cou, enfonçant son visage à l'intérieur en l'enserrant de ses bras avec toute sa force. Cette dernière était trop maigre pour faire mal au paladin, et il le savait, alors il ne se priva pas d'une étreinte étroite et réconfortante. Théo ne fut pas contre et le serra contre lui également, fermant les yeux en soupirant profondément en se décontractant. Sentir l'humidité glisser sur la peau de sa nuque lui déchira le cœur, car il en fallait beaucoup pour que son compagnon craque ainsi.

Le soldat patienta, appréciant de sentir son compagnon entre ses bras, et surtout, bel et bien vivant. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit les trois autres membres du groupe approcher, doucement mais sûrement. Tous lui firent de grands signes, heureux de le voir en pleine forme.

Il se resserra une dernière fois autour du corps élancé, sentant un souffle de contentement se rependre près de son oreille, tandis que son amant se calmait, puis il brisa doucement l'étreinte. De nouveau maître de lui même, et trouvant enfin le bon équilibre émotionnel, Balthazar lui sourit un peu, posant ses mains sur ses joues pour les caresser tendrement de ses pouces.

\- Disparais-pas comme ça, espèce d'égoïste avare ! J'ai manqué d'avoir une attaque !

\- Je peux te dire la même chose : t'as disparu pendant deux putain de mois sans prévenir !

Le mage leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant dramatiquement, puis il plongea son regard dans celui revolver de son compagnon. Un frisson roula le long de son épine dorsale et secoua ses épaules. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il fondit sur les lèvres de son homme pour un long baiser de retrouvailles bien mérité.

Derrière eux, dont la présence avait optionnellement été complètement oubliée, Shin, Grunlek et Mani les regardèrent. Si les deux équipiers habituels du couple souriaient, entre le désespoir et l'attendrissement, Mani était plutôt dubitatif.

Il ne comprenait pas bien le concept de l'amour romantique, et sentait qu'il risquait d'être encore plus confus en voyageant avec ces deux là. Néanmoins, il allait bien s'amuser. Les prochains événements allaient être sacrément mouvementés, et il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.


	9. Smutty moment (Thelthazar)

Théo et Balthazar s'étaient enfin isolés un peu, profitant de ce moment luxurieux si rare en ces temps troublés. Nus et emprunt de passion, ils avaient déjà amplement entamés les préliminaires, et avaient presque fini.

Le mage était sur le dos, la tête dans les coussins en couvant le paladin, déjà entre ses cuisses, d'un regard chaud et tendre à la fois, souriant avec taquinerie. Les doigts détendaient doucement ses chaires, et pour patienter, il échangeait des plaisanteries avec cet homme qui partageait sa vie depuis de longues années.

Ils riaient, se charriaient, les échos de leurs euphories douces et amoureuses raisonnant avec culpabilité entre les cloisons de bois. La chambre était mal entretenue, et les draps n'étaient certainement pas aussi propre qu'ils en avaient l'air, mais c'était actuellement le nid le plus douillait qu'ils pouvaient avoir. La fenêtre, non loin d'eux, laissait entrer les lueurs matinales, baignant la pièce d'une clarté pure et revigorante.

L'érudit chatouilla de nouveau son compagnon, s'amusant de voir les abdominaux se contracter nerveusement à son contact. En réaction, Théo insista vigoureusement sur sa prostate, coupant peu à peu son rire et sa malice dans un tourbillon de plaisir brûlant. Les gémissements vibrèrent autour d'eux, le corps svelte secoué de spasme se tortillant un peu. Puis une main essaya d'attraper la sienne affairée entre les cuisses de son cher et tendre.

Le guerrier le poussa encore un peu à bout, cherchant de nouveau la limite, puis s'arrêta en pouffant victorieusement ; il avait enfin réussi à briser le sourire insolent sur ce visage séduisant. L'autre homme tenta de se reprendre, mais son corps restait terriblement érogène, et tremblait de plaisir.

\- À t'arrêter juste avant que je vienne, je suis plus sensible à chaque reprise : je vais finir par avoir un orgasme sans même que tu n'y sois préparé !

\- Va t'en plaindre, railla Théo en se rapprochant de son visage pour le tenter d'un baiser, s'amusant de l'expression boudeuse et diablement adorable que l'autre avait.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Je t'encule.

Ils rirent doucement avant de s'embrasser langoureusement. Soudainement, le soldat recommença son massage interne, faisant bondir son amant de surprise. Ce dernier sentit des vagues de bien-être s'accumuler rapidement dans tout son corps, et se sentit à bout même après quelques secondes. Prévisible, surtout après que son partenaire l'ait tant taquiné en s'arrêtant dès qu'il était aux portes de la délivrance.

Le sentant à sa limite, Théo s'arrêta, riant de plus belle alors que son compagnon lui frappait le bras sans réel animosité. Il adorait le voir si frêle sous les émotions qu'il lui donnait, le sentir si dépendant de son toucher, sans défense.

\- Je suis certain que tu me rends sensible pour dissimuler ta propre précocité !

\- Précocité ? répéta le guerrier, vexé.

Il retourna son partenaire, se couchant à moitié sur lui. Son sexe glissa contre les fesses, faisant ressentir sa dureté et la tension qu'il y avait. Le souffle de Balthazar se hachura un instant alors qu'il tournait la tête pour voir son amant. Proche de leurs visages, ils furent irrémédiablement attirés par les lèvres de l'autre.

\- Je suis tout sauf précoce, hérésie de mes deux !

\- Mais oui, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans- Anh !

Théo ne l'avait pas laissé finir, se doutant déjà qu'il allait répliquer avec insolence, et l'avait pénétré souplement pour le faire taire. Une fois totalement en lui, il frappa le lit de sa main et serra les draps dans son poing, se concentrant pour ne pas céder aux plaisirs offert si délicieusement. Il rouvrit les yeux, le souffle déjà court, et pouffa en voyant que l'autre n'en menait pas large.

\- Exact, dans ton cul.

\- Ta mère, fumier..., geignit son amant, loin d'être crédible tant sa voix était tordue de bien-être.


End file.
